Protection Needed?
by luverofjamesandlily
Summary: Chloe, Jasmine, and Alek are watching a scary movie. Throw in borrowed clothes and a lost phone, and there might just be love in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**My wishful thinking of a cute way Alek and Chloe would get together. Plus, I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, if I did, Brian would have moved to China or somewhere far away, and Alek and Chloe would already be together! **

"Hi Mom. I'm over at Jasmine's house, and I was wondering if I could just sleep over here?" I asked over the phone.

"Sure, be home by lunch tomorrow, though."

"Thanks, Mom, I will. Love you."

"Implied." Came her response.

"I'm good. But I'll need to borrow pajamas, I didn't bring any." I said as I got off the phone.

"That's fine. You can steal some of Alek's things." Jasmine said, smirking at me. I kinda, maybe, sort of had a crush on Alek. Just a small one.

"Why do I tell you anything?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"Because I need to know things." She said seriously, and then laughed, "Plus, you were so obvious I just guessed."

"Right. You want popcorn?" I asked, digging through her cupboards.

"Yes, please. I'll go pick a movie." I started making the popcorn, and I watched the numbers count down on the microwave. My eyes flashed to the window, as I thought I saw a flash of a shadow. I stared harder, but nothing moved. I must be getting paranoid; no one would be watching me when I'm with Jasmine at Valentinas'.

"Looking for me?" I jumped and whirled around to face Alek's smirking face.

"No, thought I saw an assassin, which would be much more preferable." I said, turning back to the microwave.

"You wound me!" He cried, moving to my side.

"I think you'll live." I informed him, as I poured the popcorn into a bowl.

"If you're sure." He shrugged and jumped to sit on the counter.

"Pretty sure." I agreed, and I walked to the living room. "Are you going to watch the movie with us?" I called over my shoulder.

"What movie?" He questioned, as he followed me.

"I don't know, Jasmine is picking it. Something scary though."

"Oh, then I have to, to protect you."

"I hardly need protection from a movie." I said, glaring at him.

"You need protection from a lot of things." He quipped.

"I almost beat you in training yesterday." I shot back.

"Almost, but you didn't. I still won." He smirked at me, as if he won our argument.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, next to Jasmine. Alek sat down next to me. Very much in my personal space,

"Could you move over a little?" I asked him.

"Sorry, no." He smiled down at me. Silently, Jasmine moved over.

"You guys never shut up." She complained after we shifted.

"Sorry." I said, glaring at Alek. "But it's mostly his fault."

"Well, be quiet now. The movie is starting." She hissed, her eyes already locked on the screen.

"Okay." I held my hands up in surrender.

Holy crap. This movie was so terrifying! Which is a little ridiculous, I can handle assassins but not a movie which never actually happened. I wish I hadn't said anything to Alek about not needing protection because I am freaked out! Jasmine was staring calmly at the screen and Alek kept shooting glances at me every two seconds. I leaned back into the couch some more and covered my face with my hands.

"Scared?" Alek asked, leaning towards me.

"No." I bluffed, not looking at him. But as the next monster/zombie thing popped out of the closet, I gave up a little scream. "Maybe a little." I admitted, still not looking at him.

He lifted his arm up, obviously he was offering for me to go under it so he could "protect" me. I glanced at it apprehensively.

"God, Chloe, I'm trying to be nice." He snapped, looking exasperated.

I slowly moved toward him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. He was really warm; I let myself rest my head on his chest. I could feel him smirking at me, but I concentrated on the movie. Before I knew it, the movie was over.

Jasmine stood up and stretched. "Good movie, huh?" She asked, smirking at me. I assume because I am practically wrapped in the arms of the guy I like, but I could be wrong.

"Just amazing." I agreed, sarcastically. "Why do people make these dumb movies?"

"As an excuse to cuddle." Jasmine said, smiling. I glanced up at Alek. He looked totally at ease."Well, I'm going to call it a night. Don't do anything bad." She said, looking at us.

"We won't." Alek called, still looking relaxed. I tried to hit him, but I was at a weird angle, and couldn't reach him. "Play nice. I protected you from the movie." I groaned, now came the mocking.

"So, you can handle assassins and all that, but not a fake movie?" He asked, grinning at me.

"It was very scary." I tried to pass it off.

"Sure it was." He agreed with me sarcastically. I tried to shrug his arm off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Alek, let me go, please." I added to seem nicer.

"Hmmm… I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I like being close to you." He said, smirking again.

"Well, I need to go steal clothes from your room to sleep in. So, please let me go!"

"You're going to steal my clothes?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yes, now can I go?"

"Sure." He said, releasing me. I gave him a weird look.

"What? I want to see how you look in my things." He shrugged in response to my look.

I walked to his room, with Alek on my heels. I had seen his room once before, but this is the first time I'd actually been in it. It was pretty clean, with only a few shirts on the floor here and there. The walls were a calming deep blue, and the bedspread matched the walls.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It's nice." I commented, still looking around. The dresser. That's what I was looking for. I walked towards it and asked, "May I?"

"Be my guest." He sat on his bed, watching me. I opened the first drawer, underwear. So **not** what I was looking for. I shut that drawer fast, ignoring the soft laughing from the bed. The second one was shirts. I dug through and found a light blue one with no words. I picked it up and shut that drawer. Now I just had to find pants. Maybe he had some sweats in the drawer. I opened the third one and moved some jeans aside to discover a pair of grey sweats. Perfect!

"Are these okay to use?" I asked, holding them up.

"Sure."

"Okay, then. I'm going to go change." I left to change in the bathroom. As I was changing, I couldn't find my phone. Annoyed, I quickly put my hair up into a ponytail and went back to Alek's room.

"Hey, did I leave my phone in here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Check by the dresser." He sounded bored.

"Thanks for the help." I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome." He smiled cheekily at me. I got down on my knees to look under the dresser. Bingo, my phone was under there.

"Got it!" I announced standing back up. I blinked, looking up into Alek's face, which had gotten a whole lot closer.

"You look really good in my clothes." He flirted.

"Thank you." I tried to move around him, but he moved with me, effectively blocking my way out.

"Did you need something?" I inquired impatiently.

He didn't answer, he just moved forward slowly, bringing his lips to meet mine. I was about to pull away, I really was. But he was such a good kisser! Somehow his hands ended up wrapped around my waist, while one of mine was in his hair, the other behind his neck.

"Just that." He whispered as he pulled away slightly.

"Huh?" I had forgotten I had even asked him a question. He laughed gently and kissed me one more time. Needless to say, I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

**What'd you guys think? I'm not sure how well I captured them, so please let me know! Hope you liked it and review!**

**Allie **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: So, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so much feedback, here is the second chapter. But I ended the first one with "Needless to say, I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night", and that kind of conflicts with the start of this chapter. So, scratch that line out of your memories! Thank you! **

"I should go to Jasmine's room." I said reluctantly, after we kissed.

"Sleep in here tonight." He offered. I shot him an appraising look. "I'll be on my best behavior." He promised. I nodded, a smile on my face. I went and crawled onto the bed, then looked expectantly at Alek for him to join me. He didn't though; he was a little busy taking his shirt off.

"Whoa." I said, holding a hand up.

"What?" He honestly looked confused. "I always sleep without a shirt. Does that bother you?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"No, not at all." I said, trying to get my face to not be bright red.

"Uh huh." He agreed, his smirk getting bigger.

I moved to get under the covers and waited for him to join me. It only took a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Chloe." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Night, Alek." I said, snuggling closer into his side. I can honestly say that's the best night of sleep I've had since I learned about the Mai. I finally felt relaxed.

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in Alek's window.

"Morning, Princess." Alek murmured in my ear.

"Really? We already have annoying little nicknames?" I asked as I stretched.

"You bet. How else will I claim you as mine?" He inquired innocently.

"I don't know, but you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something." I said as I got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I heard him say before he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down into the bed with him. "You didn't kiss me good morning." He complained before capturing my lips with his.

"I apologize, your highness." I retorted sarcastically when we pulled apart.

He simply smiled at me and said, "Now you can go." I rolled my eyes as I left the room… and ran straight into Jasmine.

"Um, hi." I said, oh so brightly.

"Hi, Chloe. Decided to have a sleepover with Alek?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm not really sure what happened, but we kissed and-"

"Already spilling the details?" Came Alek's lovely voice.

"And by the way, I think we're dating, don't you?" He added as he came to drape an arm around me.

"I wouldn't know. You never said anything about that." I told him.

"I thought it was implied."

"Not really, you usually have to ask a girl out to be dating, not just kiss." I informed him.

"Oh, my bad. Chloe, want to go out with me?" He asked rather cockily.

"Hmmm…" I said, watching his face fall a tiny bit. "I suppose so." And watched a smile spread across his face.

"Great." He said brightly, and kissed me quickly.

"Hey, I'm still here." Jasmine said, waving her hand in front of us.

I jumped from Alek's embrace and turned red. She laughed and left the room.

"Well, now she's gone." Alek said, trying to be seductive. I looked at him and smiled.

"And now I'm gone." I said. "I have to get ready, and find some clothes to wear, and get home before lunch so my mom doesn't freak out. We slept really late."

"Want to borrow my clothes?" He asked.

"As much as I would love too, I think my mom would freak and ask many questions I don't want to answer. But thank you!" I said, softening my words with a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." He replied, and sat on the couch, watching me run around like a mad person as I tried to get ready. I borrowed a shirt from Jasmine and got presentable enough to walk outside.

"Hey, it's only eleven. Lunch isn't till noon, right?" Alek asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes… did you have something planned?" I asked hesitantly.

"Come sit." He patted the couch next to him. I did and before I knew it his lips were against mine.

"Horny much?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Just a little." He murmured back. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but suddenly Jasmine was there clearing her throat with her eyes closed.

"I just wanted to say it's almost noon, Chloe should probably go home now." She said once she opened her eyes.

"Alright." I said, standing up. Alek stood with me and walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"It's a date." He replied.

"Maybe this time, but don't think it counts as an actual date." I warned him, smiling.

"Sure, I'll remember that. Goodbye Chloe." He kissed me and then watched as I walked to the elevator.

I got home just in time for lunch.

"How were Jasmine and Alek?" She asked as we sat down.

I almost spit out the sip of milk I had taken. I forgot she knew he was there.

"They're good. We watched this super scary movie, and Alek was really nice about it." I told her.

"Just now nice, exactly?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, blushing. "Very nice. Let's just say you might be seeing a little more of him around here, if that's okay?" I posed it as a question.

"Let me think." She said, drawing it out.

"Mom!"

"Alright! I think that would be okay, he seems very nice, smart and cute." She added.

"Really, Mom?" I groaned. I finished lunch without too much more embarrassment and managed to get my mom out of the house for her date with Frank. They were going to a movie or something.

I went up to my bedroom and went to sit on the bed.

"Hello." I jumped about a foot in the air.

With a hand clutched at my chest I said, "Do you enjoy sneaking up on me like that? Because it seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Sorry." He shrugged as he got off my bed.

"Really? You don't seem to be very sorry." I teased, walking closer to him.

"I'm very, very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked formally.

"I guess so." I sighed dramatically.

"Maybe this will help." He suggested and kissed me.

"Maybe it helped a little." I said after he pulled away.

He ended up staying about an hour, and then said he had to go.

"But Jasmine will be watching you." He reassured me.

"Great, I get rid of my protected for a little bit and another one comes." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Basically." He agreed.

"Where do you need to go anyway?" I asked.

"Now that is a secret." He said mysteriously.

"Do I get to find out?"

"Soon." He said and kissed me before leaving.

I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music. I thought about calling Amy, but it was rare I got time like this to myself, so I didn't. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. I wasn't expecting my mom home, after the movie they were going to go out to dinner, so the knock on the door was very surprising. I opened the door to find Alek holding a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flower.

"Hi." I said, taken aback.

"Hi, mind if I come in?" He asked, smiling at my expression.

"No, sorry." I laughed nervously. I noticed he had a bag that smelled of Chinese food.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well, you said that tonight didn't qualify as a date, so I tried to make it like one. It's that little secret I told you about." He said casually.

My mouth hung open. "This is amazing." I told him. "Here, let me take the flowers." I went into the kitchen to put them in water. When I finished that, I grabbed plates. Dinner was great; we talked about everything and anything. When we finished eating we went up to my bedroom, I figured we could hang out up there.

It was only when I heard my mom come in when I realized how late it was.

"Hide!" I told him frantically as her footsteps came up the stairs. He just disappeared from view as she opened the door.

"Night Chloe. Love you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Expect the third degree tomorrow." I called as she shut my door. She laughed in response.

"You can come out now." I told Alek. He appeared from my bathroom.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked. "I just thought it probably isn't very comfortable out there on the roof, and it's kind of cold tonight and-"He cut off my rambling.

"I'd love to. But I didn't bring any pajamas. Does that sound familiar to you?" He asked, laughing.

"Maybe a little. I think I have something you can wear." I told him as I jumped off my bed. I had a couple over sized t-shirts that weren't too girly and I think I bought a pair of guy sweats one time because they were cheaper and more comfortable. I threw the clothes at him and grabbed my pajamas to change in the bathroom.

Once we were all changed we got into bed and he kissed me goodnight, much like the night before.

"Night Alek."

"Good night Chloe." He said before yawning and shutting his eyes.

**So, what'd you think? Tell me if you want another chapter or not, I kind of think another one would be good, but you tell me! Review please, and thanks for reading!**

**Allie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it!**

"Chloe." Alek said softly. In response, I rolled over and ignored him. "Chloe." He repeated, I could hear the grin in his voice. "Wake up, Princess." That woke me up.

"I thought we went over this. You can't call me that." I said as I opened my eyes and rolled over again to face him.

"It's that or Babe, take your pick." He told me. I made a face at him and sighed.

"I guess Princess, but I don't like either of them."

"You will." He said confidently.

"Not likely." I scoffed, laughing. "You should probably go home and change, don't you think?" He looked down at what he was wearing and agreed.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"No, my mom will ask too many questions. Just change and come back?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be back in about half an hour. Should I call Jasmine? Or can you stay out of trouble for half an hour?" He asked dubiously.

I glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of staying out of trouble, for longer than half an hour." I informed him.

"Sure you are." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me softly before he went out the window.

I decided to get dressed, as soon as I finished my phone rang.

"Chloe, when were you going to tell me you and Alek are dating?" Amy's hurt voice came through the phone.

"It kind of just happened yesterday, Amy. I'm sorry; I was going to call you. But then Alek showed up with dinner and I kind of forgot."

"Well, it hurts that I had to find out from Jasmine." She insisted. I sighed away from the phone; she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"Wait, how did you find out from Jasmine?" I asked, confused.

"I went out to shop and I ran into her. That's beside the point though. Why did she know before me?"

"Because she was there when it happened, Aim. I wasn't trying to leave you out. I swear." I tried to convince her.

"If you say so…" She mumbled.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked her.

"I would love too; I was sort of already on my way." She sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, come over and I'll tell you everything." I promised.

She got there a few minutes later, and after saying hi to my mom, we went up into my room and talked for a while.

"So, is he a good kisser?" She asked after I told her what happened.

I blushed. "He's pretty good." She gave me a look. "Okay, he's amazing at it." I admitted.

"That's more like it." Amy gasped and I looked up to see Alek smirking at me by the window.

"Don't eavesdrop, it isn't polite." I scolded, smiling at him.

"Well, aren't you going to come kiss me?" He asked.

"I think I'm good." I told him, laughing at his indignant face.

"You just said I was amazing at kissing, why wouldn't you want to?"

"I don't feel like moving." I said truthfully.

"Lazy person." He muttered.

"You know it." I grinned brightly at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go find my boyfriend." Amy interrupted.

I got up and hugged her and said we would talk later.

"Sure, you get up for her." Alek said, looking disgruntled.

"Oh, calm down." I said and kissed him.

"Alright, I'm calm." He smirked.

"Hey, Chloe-"My mom said as she walked in the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Alek.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"Nothing, Alek just came by to…" I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"When I said it's okay for him to come around more, I didn't really think I meant he could sneak around in your bedroom." She told me.

"I know, he was just leaving, right Alek?" I asked meaningfully.

"Right. I'll see you later." He looked at me. He left without another word. He meant he would see me tonight for training, but my mom didn't need to know that.

"Chloe." I knew that tone.

"Mom, we weren't doing anything. I promise." I tried to reassure her.

"I didn't think so, but how did he get up here without me knowing? I was right downstairs." She asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, he can be very quiet." I covered for him.

"Okay… If you want him to come over, that's fine, just let me know he's here."

"I promise I will." I smiled at her and she seemed satisfied. She left and I went to the window.

"You can come here."

With a light jump he appeared in front of me.

"Next time you have to come to the door and knock, my mom is getting suspicious."

"That her daughter is Mai and her boyfriend camps out on the roof to protect her? Wow, she is good at guessing." He mocked.

"Very funny." I sent him a dry look. "You know what I meant. Next time just use the door, okay?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Do you want to come for lunch? I'm sure my mom would love a chance to meet you as my boyfriend."

He looked hesitant. "I think you should if you want to sleep in here tonight." I blackmailed him.

"That's just cruel." He told me. "But sure, what time should I be at your door?"

"Um, in about half an hour."

"Alright, I'll be back by then." He said, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To get a surprise, be patient." With that statement he left. He was always full of surprises, that was for sure. I decided to go ask my mom if he could come for lunch. Of course she said yes, she was dying to question him.

Almost right on the dot, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I offered quickly. "Hi." I said as I opened the door.

"Hello." He was holding another bouquet of flowers, like the night before. "These are for your mother." He said as I looked at them.

"Trying to soften her up?"

"Of course." He winked.

"Hello, Mrs. King." He said politely. I snorted at his formality and he shot a glare at me as he handed her the flowers.

"Call me Meredith." She said smiling at him. She looked at me and mouthed "What a cute guy."

Lunch went well, Alek was actually being good. He was polite and didn't say anything bad about Brian when my mom brought him up. She still couldn't figure out why I stopped seeing him, and I couldn't exactly tell her if I kissed him he would die, so she was just left confused.

"Thank you so much for having me over." Alek said as we finished, in that amazing British accent.

"No problem at all. I love meeting Chloe's friends." She told him.

"Well, I should get going, so I will see you later. Goodbye."

I walked to the door with him.

"See you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. See you soon." He kissed me and left.

**I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap things up in. Thoughts?**

**Allie**


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for fortification before going back to face my mom.

"Chloe, are you two dating?" She pounced on me the instant I walked back into the room.

"Yes." I kept it short.

"I'm happy for you, he seems extremely nice. And he's very cute, cuter than Brian, I think." She said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, I think so too." I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I have to get to work, but I'll see you after." I said, running out the door. I was actually early.

"Has hell frozen over or am I going crazy? Chloe being at work early?" Lana said, looking at me in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it." I joked back.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not going to." She said. "The dressing rooms need to be cleaned out, and then there are some new things in back you should put out."

I got to work, finishing the dressing rooms quickly and going through the new things. There was a really cute new dress; it was loose and looked kind of like a bell, it flowed out more and more towards the end, with spaghetti straps, and it was a really pretty blue that complimented my eyes.

"Hey, Lana, I think I'm going to put this on hold till after my shift." She raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't say anything.

"Chloe." Jasmine said quietly, standing off to the side. I glanced at Lana.

"You came early; I can give you two minutes." She laughed. I smiled my thank you at her and walked over to Jasmine.

"What it is?" I asked.

"Valentina got back from her trip today and wants you to come over for dinner. I might have let something slip about you and Alek…" Her voice trailed off and her expression turned guilty.

"Is she mad?"

"No, she's really happy. She's wanted you to start dating a Mai guy forever." She reassured me.

"Oh. That's good?" I turned it into a question.

"Yes, trust me. If she didn't want you to date Alek, it would be very hard."

"Well, I'm glad she approves." I told her.

"Two minutes are over." Lana called over to us.

"I gotta get back to work, see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yep, Alek will pick you up around seven."

"Okay, bye!"

The rest of work passed quickly, I was imagining all the things that could go wrong: Alek making some gross remark to Valentina, Alek saying anything bad in general, Valentina actually not being okay with us dating. The list goes on and on.

I bought the dress I put on hold. I finally made it home and told my mom about dinner.

"Of course that's fine." Was her reply.

I went upstairs and decided to wear the dress. There wasn't a better time to try it out. With the dress, I put on some make-up, added a necklace and a few bracelets, and paired it with a pair of silver flats.

As soon as I felt I was ready I heard a knock on the door, then my mom's voice.

"Hello, Alek. Chloe's almost ready. You look nice." I smiled and hurried down the stair.

"Wow, Chloe, you look really good." Alek said to me as I walked down the stairs.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He was wearing a tight, dark green shirt with a pair of jeans. I felt kind of overdressed, but I shrugged it away.

"Bye, Mom, I don't know when I'll be back." I smiled up at her hopefully.

"Just make it before eleven. It's a school night." I almost laughed, I would be home by eleven, but then I would be out training. She didn't need to know that though.

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you." I called over my shoulder as we walked to the door.

"Implied." She responded.

"You do look very good." Alek repeated after we got outside.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Not even a kiss for that compliment?" He groaned.

"You'll have to work harder than that." I teased him as he opened my door for me. "That helps." I added when he got in the car. He simply smiled and started driving.

"So, how does your mom like me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like you don't already know. But she does like you, a lot more than Brian." I told him.

"I knew she liked me, everyone likes me." He said cockily.

"Let me check with the Order, do they like you?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Well, that goes without saying that they don't." He scoffed at me.

"Oh, my bad." I said.

We got to the apartment and walked up to the elevator.

"So, Jasmine said Valentina is happy about us. Is that true?"

"Oh yeah, she's ecstatic you've forgotten about your little human."

"That's good." I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know why, but I had been nervous about it.

"Chloe, you look wonderful." Valentina said as we walked in the door.

"Thank you." I replied, blushing slightly.

"So do you." I complimented her. It was true; she had on a dark blue shirt with a black pencil skirt.

"Thank you, Chloe. Shall we eat?" She asked.

Dinner went well, Alek didn't say anything rude or gross the whole time, which I was incredibly grateful for. Soon, it was almost eleven.

"Dinner was great, thanks for having me over." I said.

"Oh, no problem." She waved the compliment away.

As we got up to leave, Jasmine followed us. I sent her a questioning look.

"I'm going to drive you guys home, because Alek doesn't need a car to get home." I nodded.

Alek opened my door for me and then left, to meet me in my bedroom. I answered all of my mom's questions. (Yes, dinner was nice. Valentina likes me, it was fun.) And I got to escape upstairs.

"Do we have to train tonight?" I grumbled.

"Yes, but we can cut it a little short tonight. I'm very tired." He smiled as my face lit up. We ended up only doing about an hour's worth of training, just running and then fighting with him.

As we got back in my room he said, "I brought my own pajamas this time. And I brought the clothes you wore the other night, in case you wanted them again." He offered up the blue shirt and sweats I had worn.

"Sure, they were pretty comfortable." I thanked him.

I went to change and when I came back Alek was already lying shirtless in my bed.

"Relaxed?"

"Oh, yes. I like your bed." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and crawled over to him.

"I love you, Chloe." My eyes which had just began to shut snapped open and I looked at him. He looked at ease, but his eyes were worried, waiting for my response.

"I love you too." I told him, kissing him. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed me back. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew I had feelings for him, but love? It just felt so right to say it back to him. I decided not to worry about it. Despite being hunted by the Order, and wanted by many other prides, I felt totally at peace. It felt good. I fell asleep in Alek's arms.

**Alright, that's it! I'm ending it there. Sorry about the awful ending, but I couldn't figure out how to end it exactly, just don't hate me! Thank you all, every review makes me smile. My family probably thinks I'm crazy when they see me beam at a computer screen, but oh well. Thanks again!**

**Allie **


End file.
